Limos and Asprin
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Metal Wolf just endured "cactus rain" from Iron Weasel, but realize in the limo ride home, that they'll always stick by each other. Takes place after "Pain Games". ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to "I'm in the Band". Metal Wolf is not mine, however, Pewter Fox is my own and no I will probably not be writing their story any time soon. For now, this reference will suffice.**

**NOTE: This takes place just after the episode, "Pain Games".**

As Metal Wolf painfully made their way to the band limo parked just outside Tripp's house, Iron Weasel continued to celebrate inside for making it rain cactuses on their arch enemies. With every step they took outside, they hollered in agony from the hundreds of needles piercing their skin. Savage plucked at a couple on his arms every now and then, continuing repeating 'ow' repeatedly with his two buddies.

"Think we, ow, should've, ow, brought, ow, Bryce, ow, with us? Ow!" Blaze asked clenching his eyes shut tight as they approached the limo.

"No way. Ow." Savage replied, pulling out a cactus needle from his neck. "The kid may have tried to help us gain revenge, but he didn't fully deliver." He explained. True Bryce joined them in hopes of getting back at Tripp, but having lost their concert at the Greek Theatre on account of cactus rain was inexcusable.

"Didn't."

"Deliver." Blaze and Claw said as their usual fashion to getting Savage's statements across.

"Guys." Savage turned. "Not now." Then he flung open the back door of the limo and climbed in with the other two following in, still in an immense amount of pain. As they sat on the cushion sheets, they screamed in agony.

"This sucks!" Savage proclaimed, pulling out more needles as Claw pulled the door shut. "We lost the pain games, got outsmarted by those weasels…" just then his phone went off. "And! I just got this message saying we lost the Greek gig to that loser band, Pewter Fox." Savage complained showing the guys the message on the brightly glowing screen.

"Pewter."

"Fox?"

"Ew." The two paused. "Wait." Blaze pointed out, "Who's Pewter Fox?" Savage rolled his eyes.

"Some new band with a bunch of kids. Look, that doesn't matter right now! Driver!" he shouted to the front.

"Where to, sir?" asked the elderly male driver.

"Back to the 'Wolf Den'. And step on it!" Savage demanded. "I'm too tired to deal with this!" he said crossing his arms and glancing out the window as the limo pulled off down the suburban street.

"I know what you mean." Blaze said beginning to take off his liberty spiked jet black wig. "That wig is getting so itchy." He complained scratching his scalp for emphasis.

"Need help with the rest of the needles?" Claw offered as he removed his own jet black Mohawk wig and tossing it to the floor of the limo.

"Certainly." Blaze replied as Claw began plucking out the needles from his arms and face. "Thanks. Ow!" pluck. "Ow!" pluck. "Ow!" pluck. "Ow!" Savage rolled his eyes and sighed. After only a few short minutes, Savage was done listening to Blaze complain and whine about his pain. He was going through it too.

"Okay, Todd, enough!" Savage shouted. Blaze was taken aback for Savage's use of his real name.

"You can't address me that way!" he pouted. "I still have my make-up on. That still makes me Blaze!"

"And I'm Claw!" Claw butted in unnecessarily. Savage and Blaze gave him an irritated look.

"What?" Claw asked completely oblivious. The other two shook their heads.

"Just, Blaze…please be quiet. I already have a WEASEL induced headache." He said, rubbing his temples. Claw smiled and pulled a small white bottle out of his coat pocket and offered it to Savage.

"Asprin?" he asked. Savage looked at him, to the bottle, and back to him. He gave a weak smile and took it….or rather snatched it, popped open the cap and swallowed two pills dry. "Thanks, man."

"Hey! We Wolves gotta stick together!" Claw said making his claw like hand gesture.

"Yeah!" Blaze agreed. Savage nodded and joined suit.

"You guys are right! Wolves forever!" he yelled and howled loudly in unison as the limo carried them home.

**NOTE: Please read and review! Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this story. For now, it'll be a oneshot.**


End file.
